roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkness Event
'Description ' This event is a event with two modes. Practice and Normal mode. Just like every other event. You fight through zombies and hope that you win. You work in a squad like every other event. You will need 90 wins to participate, 45 wins to participate practice mode. The map is Dark City (Currently NOT being built) Zombies ' Event Zombies *Mutant - Equivalence to Normal *Immortal - Equivalence to Speedy *Corrupted Giant - Equivalence to Boss2 *Dark Energy - Equivalence to Hidden *Anti-Light - Equivalence to Boss3 *Dark Spirit - Special Enemy *Dark Lightning - Equivalence to Lightning *Hidden Witch - Special *Gargantuan - Special Boss2 *Servant of Darkness (SOD) - Equivalence to Expired Jack *Dark Knight - Special Boss4 *Warlock or Anonymous Killer's version Warlock (remade) - Equivalence to Necromancer Boss *Dark Lord or Anonymous Killer's version Dark Lord (remade) - Equivalence to Void '''Wave Information ( Normal Mode ) ' Starting Cash: $4000 Note: The order of summons is left to right. Wave 1: 20 Mutants, 5 Immortals Wave 2: Gain $900. 30 Immortals Wave 3: Gain $1500. 40 Immortals, 10 Mutants Wave 4: Gain $1900. 15 Mutants, 13 Immortals, 1 Corrupted Giant. Wave 5: Gain $2300. 2 Corrupted Giants, 10 Immortals, 1 Dark Energy Wave 6: Gain $2500. 3 Corrupted Giants, 2 Anti-Lights, 5 Dark Spirits, 1 Gargantuan Wave 7: Gain $2900. 7 Anti-Lights, 10 Dark Spirits, 2 Gargantuan Wave 8: Gain $3200. 5 Corrupted Giants, 1 Dark Witch, 2 Anti-Lights, 1 Dark Witch, 1 Anti-Light, 10 Dark Lightnings Wave 9: Gain $3700. 10 Anti-Lights, 1 Hidden Witch, 5 Dark Lightnings, 3 Gargantuan Wave 10: Gain $4200. 20 Corrupted Giants, 1 Dark Witch, 1 Servant of Darkness, 10 Anti-Light, 20 Hackers, 1 Dark Witch Wave 10 Dialogue after being defeated Day is breaking Zombies retreating I guess you w- ( 5 seconds of silence ) An Eclipse is seen. ??? : You think it was over ? ??? : Now to RAMP it up. All zombies below SOD is buffed in some way (except for the Dark Lightning) Mutant hp is now 150. Immortal, hp is now 300 and becomes invincible at 100 health. Corrupted Giant, hp is now 3500. Dark Energy hp is now 600. Anti-Light hp is now 2000. Dark Spirit hp is now 400, once it dies, it will summon a normal Dark Spirit that is not affected by the Eclipse. Hidden Witch hp is now 1500 and its aura is 15% bigger. Gargantuan hp is now 6000. Gain $8000 Wave 11: 10 Gargantuan, 1 Hidden Witch, 15 Anti-Lights, 20 Corrupted Giants Wave 12: 50 Immortals, 23 Dark Spirits, 15 Dark Lightnings, 1 Servant of Darkness Wave 13: Gain $3000, 100 Immortals, 1 Dark Knight, 20 Dark Spirits, 1 Warlock, 3 Giants Wave 14: 50 Dark Spirits, 25 Dark Lightnings, 2 Gargantuan, 2 Dark Knights, 3 Warlocks Wave 15: Gain $5000. 60 Immortals, 200 Mutants, 1 Dark Witch, 3 Warlocks, 2 Dark Knights, 1 Servant of Darkness, 1 Dark Lord, 5 Warlocks, 40 Giants, 1 Hidden Witch, 1 Dark Knight If you manage to beat the entire event. You will be awarded with the Dark Mage and 100 cash '''Practice Mode Information Many of the zombies abilities and Health are nerfed or removed. The Dark Lord, Dark Knight and Warlock will not spawned in practice mode, also you get less cash. Mutant will have 90 health only, Immortal has lost its ability and has 150 health, Giant has 2500 health, Anti-Light will have 1000 health, Dark Spirit will only stun for 3 seconds, Dark Lightning now has 500 health, Hidden Witch's aura is smaller and has 1000 health, Gargantuan will have 5000 health and Servant of Darkness will only have 90000 health and will only shoot 3 spores. Practice Mode Waves Start with $4000 Wave 1: 20 Mutants Wave 2: Gain $500, 20 Hackers Wave 3: Gain $1000, 30 Hackers, 20 Mutants Wave 4: Gain $1200 10 Mutants, 10 Hackers, 1 Giant Wave 5: Gain $1500, 1 Giant, 10 Hackers, 10 Dark Energies Wave 6: Gain $1800, 1 Giant, 1 Anti-Light, 5 Hackers, 40 Mutants, 1 Giant Wave 7: Gain $2000, 5 Anti, 5 Dark Spirits, 1 Gargantuan Wave 8: Gain $1900, 5 Giants, 1 Dark witch, 5 Anti, 10 Dark Lightning Wave 9: Gain $2400, 10 Anti-lights, 1 Dark witch, 5 Dark Lightning, 2 Gargantuan, 20 Dark Spirits, 5 Corrupted Giants Wave 10: Gain $3100, 20 Giants, 1 Dark witch, 1 Servant of Darkness, 5 Anti-Lights, 1 Gargantuan Wave 10 Dialogue after being beaten. Day is breaking Zombies retreating I guess you win But to get the prize You'll have to beat it on normal mode History Version Unknown date, 2/1/19 - 3/1/19, added Practice Mode data 3/14/19 Big update, data below, made event harder on a number of scales. Added reward tower. 3/14/19, Added the tower reward and nerfed cash income, of the following waves: Wave 4 $2000 -> $1900. Wave 5 $2400 -> $2300. Wave 7 $3000 -> $2900, Wave 9 $3800 -> $3700. Once the Eclipse starts, $10000 -> $8000. Increased income of the following waves: Wave 8 $2900 -> $3200. Wave 13 $2500 -> $3000 3/14/19, The eclipse now buff the following enemies. Mutant, health 100 -> 150. Hacker, health 200 -> 300 and becomes invincible at 100 health. Corrupted Giant, health 2800 -> 3500. Dark Energy, health 400 -> 500. Anti-Light, health 1500 -> 2000. Dark Spirit, 500 -> 400. Once it dies, it will summon a normal Dark Spirit that is not affected by the Eclipse. Hidden Witch, health 1300 -> 1500, its aura is 15% bigger. Gargantuan, health 5500 -> 6000. 3/14/19 Changed and added links to mine and Anonymous Killer's version of the Warlock and Dark Lord 3/14/19, announced I've been working on the map, picture of the layout I created. Model Link here: ☀https://web.roblox.com/catalog/02968811865/redirect Copyable Category:Fanmade Events